Anne y Amanda
by HighUnicorn
Summary: Anne Hathaway. Amanda Seyfried. Solo madre e hija en ficcion? En vida real yo creo que algo mas...


Estábamos festejando el premio que con tanto esfuerzo, habíamos ganado. Nos lo merecíamos. Era una fiesta, con mucha gente. Copas de champagne iban y venían mientras bailábamos locamente al ritmo de la música Estaba medio agotada así que me fui a sentar a unos sillones blancos que combinaban con mi vestido.

Al rato llego Amanda con 2 copas en su mano, una para mi y una para ella, me la ofreció y se tumbó al lado mio en el sillón. Yo ya tenia varias copas encima y ella se notaba que también Mientras hablábamos no dejaba de mirarme la boca y se lamia los labios. Seré inocente pero sabia lo que eso significaba así que comencé a acercar mi mano a su rodilla. La tome suavemente y ella me clavó fijo la mirada y me dijo, acá no podemos. Yo conteste que en mi casa tampoco, porque estaba mi marido y que a un hotel no podiamos ir porque iba a resultar sospechoso. Así que me ofreció que fuéramos a su casa.

Nos levantamos, nos tomamos un taxi y llegamos a su casa. Durante el viaje, cruzamos un par de veces miradas provocativas pero intentábamos disimular para que el chofer no sospechara. Vivía en el centro de NY, en un piso 16, con un gran ventanal y una hermosa vista, hermosamente decorado.

Me dijo que me pusiera cómoda en un sillón que había en el medio del living, que ella ya volvía y salió en dirección a la cocina. Ví un equipo de música y puse el primer CD que estaba ahí, era muy tranquila, y me puse a bailar sola. Amanda se apoyó en una pared, con una botella de vino blanco y 2 copas, me observaba bailar y se reía Cuando me di cuenta, me empece a reír también y me volví a sentar en el sillón, dejando la música sonando. Destapó la botella y sirvió.

No habían pasado 15 minutos que ya habíamos terminado la botella, así que tomé impulso y comencé a besarla suavemente. Sus labios eran muy finos, rosados, hermosos. Su piel tan blanca, sus ojos celestes que parecían cristales. La primera impresion es de niña inocente, pero había escuchado que era una perra en la cama y yo estaba a punto de comprobarlo,

Bajé el cierre de su vestido y calló como una hoja de papel, siguiendo la silueta de su cuerpo, como si fuera a su medida, recorriendo todas sus suaves curvas . No llevaba corpiño puesto así que puse mis manos sobre sus pechos y comencé a acariciarla, ella metió su mano por debajo de mi vestido y me sacó la bombacha tan rápido que no llegue a darme cuenta. Me dijo que vayamos a su cuarto, así que allá fuimos.

Su cama era enorme. Yo me había sacado el vestido y el corpiño. Se acostó en el medio de la cama y me hacia señas de que me acercara con su dedo. Ya no sabia como contenerme, así me acerqué a la cama, le saque la bombacha y me subí sobre ella. La besé con la mayor suavidad del mundo. No me importaba nada, ni mi marido, ni su novio, ni lo que pensara la gente si se enteraban. Yo no sabia como hacer esto, y ella se dió cuenta que estaba medio insegura así que giró y se puso ella arriba pierna se metió entre las mías y ella comenzó a mecerse suavemente, con un rose que me estaba gustando y a ella se notaba que también La respiración se me agitaba y me contenía de gritar por miedo a los vecinos, pero ella me dijo que no lo hiciera, que estaban acostumbrados. Así que me relajé y los gemidos de las 2 parecían uno. Sentía su humedad en mi pierna, se notaba que lo que hacíamos le generaba cosas. Así que comencé a mecerme yo también y sus gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes. Comenzamos a temblar suavemente casi al unisono Sentía como su humedad aumentaba y podía también sentir la mía corriendo por su pierna. Bajó una mano y la introdujo en mi cuerpo. Entraba y salia rápidamente Hice lo mismo para que ella sintiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Llegamos al punto exacto juntas, nos miramos tan tiernamente. Yo nunca había sentido eso. Había estado con varios hombres pero nunca había sido así Mis dedos chorreaban, así que me los seque contra las sabanas y comencé a acariciar su espalda. Ella dejó de besarme la boca y comenzó a bajar. Beso mi cuello, la zona donde llevo los collares, bajó hacia los pechos. Jugó con su lengua y mis pesones. Siguió bajando, fue hacia mi ombligo y mas allá. No podía ver su cara, solo veía sus pelos rubios entre mis piernas. Sentía un vació en la zona del estomago, me estaba gustando. Su lengua jugaba por toda mi zona. Y yo estaba viendo las estrellas. Chau.


End file.
